Emma Swan
'Emma Swan is the main female protagonist of Once Upon a Time. She was also the main antagonist of the first half of season five. Emma is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and mother of Henry Mills. Emma became a Dark One in the episode Operation Mongoose Part 2 and the darkness was removed from her in Swan Song. History Emma was born in the enchanted forest to Snow White and Prince Charming and in the same day, to protect her from the dark curse of the Evil Queen she was sent to earth through a Magic Wardbrobe. During her life she had foster families that sent her away until she met Sarah Fisher that wanted to adopt her but later she ran away when Sarah tried to tell her about her powers. Emma also met in her life Lily Page a girl like her but Lily was adopted but eventualy the were seperated. 2001 When Emma was 18 she met a man named Neal Cassidy and had a son with him Henry that when she was arrested sent him for adoption. ''Once Upon a Time'' Season One In Pilot, Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five In The Dark Swan, Emma rised from the Dark One's vault where she was turned into a dark one, in the moment after that she started to have hallucinations with Rumplestiltskin caused by the Darkness inside her that wanted her to become evil. To get to Camelot, Emma asks a peddler for directions, but he wants money. When he continues to raise the price, she shouts at him desperately, unintentionally choking and levitating him. Later, Rumplestiltskin describes a place where she can find Merlin and asks her to picture it in her mind, leading Emma to blink herself there. He directs her to capture a will-o-wisp, which can locate Merlin, but Merida grabs it first. Emma explains why she needs the wisp, while Merida agrees they can fight in hand-to-hand combat for it, as long as no weapons or magic is used by either of them. Not wanting to succumb to darkness, Emma refuses, asking her to take the wisp and go. Instead, Merida offers to give her the wisp after she is done with it at the Hill of Stones. As they travel to the stones, Merida tells Emma about going to save her kidnapped brothers, and her desire to wage war with the clans if necessary. After camping for the night, Rumplestiltskin tells an insomniac Emma that Merida will become the wisp's owner after using it, and it can never be used by another again, as long as the owner's heart still beats. Merida overhears Emma talking to herself, and believing the blonde will betray her, sneaks off in the morning to use the wisp. Emma tries to persuades Merida that she means no harm, but the latter begins firing arrows at her. Emma catches each one, becoming more agitated every time, while Rumplestiltskin urges her to kill Merida to get the wisp. Emma rips out Merida's heart, after magically pulling her close, and begins crushing it, when Hook, Henry, Robin, Regina and her parents arrive, convincing her to return the heart. Merida, having no hard feelings about what happened, thanks Emma for helping her see she should be merciful to the clans rather than kill them. Mary Margaret gives Emma the dagger so no one can control her with it, but Emma hands it to Regina, asking her to take her out if she ever goes too far, though Henry reassures her it won't happen. After regrouping with everyone else, King Arthur and his knights approach, stating Emma and her allies are prophesied to reunite them with Merlin, before taking them to Camelot. In The Price, Once Upon a Time in Wonderland In Down the Rabbit Hole, Emma appeared inside her car when almost ran over Will. Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Lie-Detection: '''Emma has the ability to know when someone is lying to her. * '''Belief Magic: Emma is able to use belief magic when she strongly believes in something. * True Love Magic: '''Emma was born with true love magic due her parents truly love each other. True Love Magic is the most powerful magic therefore Emma possesses great power. ** '''Spell Casting: Emma has the ability to cast spells due her magic. ** Telekinesis: Emma has the ability to move objects with her mind and a wave of her hand. ** Elemental Control: '''Emma has the ability to manipulate the elements. ** '''Heart Removal Immunity: Emma with her true love magic is immune to heart ripping spells. She can control this ability by allowing someone to remove her heart Former Powers * Dark Magic: '''Emma was a dark one so she had darkness the most powerful dark magic. ** '''Immortality: '''Emma was a dark one so she could live forever without aging. Her only weakness was the Dark One's Dagger that could end her life. Weaknesses * '''Mortality: Emma is human therefore she is able to die. * Land without Magic: Magic is rare in earth so when Emma leaves storybrook she is unable to use magic. Emma can only use magic in Storybrooke and in the fairytale lands. * Power Dampening Spells: Power dampening spells can remove Emma's magic temporarly. Some objects such as power dampening cuffs possess this magic. Former Weaknesses * Dark One's Dagger: '''Emma was a dark one so she could be controlled by the Dark One's Dagger and even kill her. When the darkness was removed from Emma she became imune to it. * '''Excalibur: Emma was had the darkness inside her so she could be killed by excalibur. Appearances Season One *''Pilot'' *''The Thing You Love Most'' *''Snow Falls'' *''The Price of Gold'' *''That Still Small Voice'' *''The Shepherd'' *''The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter'' *''Desperate Souls'' *''True North'' *''7:15 A.M.'' *''Fruit of the Poisonous Tree'' *''Skin Deep'' *''What Happened to Frederick'' *''Dreamy'' *''Red-Handed'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Hat Trick'' *''The Stable Boy'' *''The Return'' *''The Stranger'' *''An Apple Red as Blood'' *''A Land Without Magic'' Season Two *''Broken'' *''We Are Both'' *''Lady of the Lake'' *''The Crocodile'' (Mentioned) *''The Doctor *''Tallahassee'' *''Child of the Moon'' *''Into the Deep'' *''Queen of Hearts'' *''The Cricket Game'' *''The Outsider'' *''In the Name of the Brother'' *''Tiny'' *''Manhattan'' *''The Queen Is Dead'' *''The Miller's Daughter'' *''Welcome to Storybrooke'' *''Selfless, Brave and True'' *''Lacey'' *''The Evil Queen'' *''Second Star to the Right'' *''And Straight On 'Til Morning'' Season Three *''The Heart of the Truest Believer'' *''Lost Girl'' *''Quite a Common Fairy'' *''Nasty Habits'' *''Good Form'' *''Ariel'' *''Dark Hollow'' *''Think Lovely Thoughts'' *''Save Henry'' *''The New Neverland'' *''Going Home'' *''New York City Serenade'' *''Witch Hunt'' *''The Tower'' *''Quiet Minds'' *''It's Not Easy Being Green'' *''The Jolly Roger'' *''Bleeding Through'' *''A Curious Thing'' *''Kansas'' *''Snow Drifts'' *''There's No Place Like Home'' Season Four *''A Tale of Two Sisters'' *''White Out'' *''Rocky Road'' *''The Apprentice'' *''Breaking Glass *''Family Business'' *''The Snow Queen'' *''Smash the Mirror'' *''Fall'' *''Shattered Sight'' *''Heroes and Villains'' *''Darkness on the Edge of Town'' *''Unforgiven'' *''Enter the Dragon'' *''Poor Unfortunate Soul'' *''Best Laid Plans'' *''Heart of Gold'' *''Sympathy for the De Vil'' *''Lily'' *''Mother'' *''Operation Mongoose Part 1'' *''Operation Mongoose Part 2'' Season Five *''The Dark Swan'' *''The Price'' *''Siege Perilous'' *''The Broken Kingdom'' *''Dreamcatcher'' *''The Bear and the Bow'' *''Nimue'' *''Birth'' *''The Bear King'' (Mentioned) *''Broken Heart'' *''Swan Song'' *''Souls of the Departed'' *''Labor of Love'' Season Six * TBA |}} Episode Absence Season One * Emma appeared in every episode of the first season. Season Two * The Crocodile Season Three * Emma appeared in every episode of the third season. Season Four * Emma appeared in every episode of the fourth season. Season Five * The Bear Kingdom Trivia * Emma's original name was Anna. * Emma was escaped from the curse along with August. Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dark Ones Category:Alive Category:Storybrooke Residents Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Characters Category:Magicians Category:Centric Characters Category:Humans